


I guess the only thing hetero about me, are my eyes

by just_an_average_human



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Just Vibes, bi awsten, no angst or fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/pseuds/just_an_average_human
Summary: Awsten may have forgotten to mention to Geoff or Otto, in the almost 10 years of knowing them, that he isn’t as straight as they may think his is...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I guess the only thing hetero about me, are my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic I’ve written, so please be nice!!
> 
> I originally wrote this at 3am, hated the concept of it during the day, and then edited it at 1am. So I apologise if there are any mistakes!!
> 
> I wanted to try and write them as close to how they are in real life, but I’m not sure if I managed to capture that... please enjoy, anyway!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

Awsten knew from an early age that maybe he wasn’t as straight as the rest of the world thought he was. There was no ‘huge realisation’, only a curious late night thought, in his mid teens, that led him down a small rabbit hole of questioning. 

That thought started off as, ‘ _Wow, that girl I saw today was really cute!_ ’. Which then trailed to, ‘ _But she was holding hands with that guy in the beanie. He’s probably her boyfriend.’_ Finally leading to, ‘ _Damn! He was also really cute, why am I this unlucky?_ ’ Before he promptly fell asleep.

A few hours of research the next day led him to settle on a relatively new term, which seemed to describe how he was feeling… bisexual.

Being able to put a name to the feeling he got, it was comforting to say the least.

Jawn was the first person he told. Not straight away. Awsten waited until he knew that he could really trust him, before letting the metaphorical ‘cat out of the bag.’

—————

Cut forward a decade, and with the addition of a couple of failed (public) relationships under his belt, he decided that maybe it was time to spice up his dating life, after being single for over roughly 2 years.

“Dating a guy might be a nice change for once,” he uttered in Jawns direction.

The thought was relatively unprompted, but the conversation from yesterday, about future partners, was still swirling around his brain.

Due to previous knowledge, there was no surprise on Jawns end, only a simple acknowledging “Mhm”, from where he sat. Geoff and Otto, on the other hand (who Awsten had momentarily forgotten were sat a mere few feet away), had expressions that could only be described as a mix of confusion, and a ‘deer caught in headlights’.

“Wait what?” Was the first thing to come out of either of their mouths.

“What?” Awsten questioned, “What’d I say?”

“That you think that dating a guy might be nice,” Geoff answered.

“Yeah, so?”

“So were you just ‘gay in denial’, this whole time? Because if so, I owe Grace like $10,” Otto said, his expression losing its confusion, leaving him with the ‘deer caught in headlights’ part.

It was then that he realised that he hadn’t told his band mates, two of his closest friends, this bit about himself. It’s not like he didn’t trust them, of course he did! The topic was just never breached, in the roughly 10 years he’d known them both.

To be fair, he did think that they would have caught on by now. The internet seemed to, which he couldn’t tell if that was impressive or scary.

If the; dyed hair, painted nail, cuffed jeans, occasionally tucked in shirts, and peace sign, plus the inability sit on sofas or chairs correctly (like he was at that given moment) weren’t complete giveaways, then the occasional lot of ‘thirsty’ sounding comments on his (usually male) friends posts, were the cherry on top. 

And how could he have forgotten the time when he was asked his sexuality, only responded with, “ _Straight. Wish I was bi though 😒 THEN MY OPTION FOR A POTENTIAL PARTNER WOULD MAGICALLY DOUBLE._ ” Which was the sprinkles on top of the pink, purple and blue sundae.

—————

“Wait, did you honestly think that I was 100% straight?” he questioned.

“We didn’t want to assume anything!” Geoff explained, not wanting to cause any sort of conflict. He knew Awsten’s stance on the internet calling him a ‘twink’, but he wasn’t too sure about people assuming his sexuality- especially his closest friends.

“Well, thank you for that, but y’all are idiots. I love you both, but you’re idiots.” Awsten smiled.

“So are you ‘gay in denial’? Or are you just gonna keep us both in the dark?” Otto asked, again.

“Nah, I feel like now it’s been brought up, now might be a good time to let y’all know bi,” he confessed. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, none of our conversations ever went there.”

“Hey, that’s ok! We wouldn’t have pushed you to tell us, even if we suspected anything anyway,” Geoff claimed.

“That‘s good to know, thank you,” he said.

A long pause of silence followed. The air didn’t feel as settled as it did before, but the tension wasn’t uncomfortable. The quiet was soon broken, when Awsten spoke up.

“I guess the only thing hetero about me, are my eyes.” 

Garnering a collective sigh, from the other 3 parties.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve gotten this far, thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being
> 
> Also, yes the “Straight. Wish I was bi though...” quote is the exact answer (including the emoji) that Awsten gave to someone asking about his sexuality. Thank you to my ✨gc✨ for finding that for me!!
> 
> Additionally, when I wrote the bit about him leaving ‘thirsty’ comments on his friends post, I was specifically thinking of the comments he left on one of (I think it was) Mikey Ways post, about his jawline.  
> (Also, the tweet he made abt making out with Geoff in the Aldi middle isle! I’m sorry, I’ll leave now).


End file.
